Power semiconductor devices may be categorized as active or passive devices. Active power semiconductor devices include Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBT) and Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFET). Passive power semiconductor devices include diodes. Active and passive semiconductor devices may be included in various circuit configurations. An electronics device may include both passive and active semiconductor devices. The circuit and devices may be subjected to various tests to quantify performance and test limits. Testing may include static tests (e.g., single-pulse test or I-V test), dynamic tests (e.g., double-pulse test), short circuit tests (e.g., shoot-through test), and breakdown tests (e.g., static and dynamic breakdown tests). The devices may be characterized under a variety of testing and operating conditions.